preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Wynken, Blynken, and Nod
"Wynken, Blynken, and Nod" is Genesis' favorite lullaby. History When Genesis escaped Heaven, DeBlanc and Fiore followed. When they tracked Genesis down, they found him in Jesse Custer. DeBlanc and Fiore waited for their oppurtunity and seized it when they found Jesse passed out. DeBlanc sang Wynken, Blynken, and Nod to lure Genesis out, though they weren't successful. DeBlanc and Fiore later deceived Jesse into giving up Genesis for Eugene's return from Hell. While DeBlanc sang the lullaby, Fiore noticed Jesse was resisting. DeBlanc continued the lullaby after telling Jesse not to resist and they managed to finally lure Genesis back into its domicile, though Genesis would escape once again. Known lyrics Wynken, Blynken, and Nod one night Sailed off in a wooden shoe Sailed on a river of crystal light, Into a sea of dew. Where are you going, and what do you wish? The old moon asked the three. We have come to fish for the herring fish That live in this beautiful sea. Then down from the skies came the wooden shoe, Bringing the fishermen home; Twas all so pretty a sail it seemed As if it could not be, And some folks thought 'twas a dream they'd dreamed Of sailing that beautiful sea But I shall name you the fishermen three: Wynken, Blynken, and Nod Behind the scenes *Wynken, Blynken, and Nod is a poem written by Eugene Field made popular for children. It was first published on March 9, 1889 and originally titled "Dutch Lullaby". Full lyrics Wynken, Blynken, and Nod one night Sailed off in a wooden shoe — Sailed on a river of crystal light, Into a sea of dew. "Where are you going, and what do you wish? The old moon asked the three. We have come to fish for the herring fish That live in this beautiful sea; Nets of silver and gold have we! Said Wynken, Blynken, and Nod. The old moon laughed and sang a song, ''As they rocked in the wooden shoe, And the wind that sped them all night long Ruffled the waves of dew. The little stars were the herring fish That lived in that beautiful sea — Now cast your nets wherever you wish — Never afraid are we; So cried the stars to the fishermen three: Wynken, Blynken, and Nod. All night long their nets they threw To the stars in the twinkling foam — Then down from the skies came the wooden shoe, Bringing the fishermen home; Twas all so pretty a sail it seemed As if it could not be, And some folks thought 'twas a dream they'd dreamed Of sailing that beautiful sea — But I shall name you the fishermen three: Wynken, Blynken, and Nod. Wynken and Blynken are two little eyes, And Nod is a little head, And the wooden shoe that sailed the skies Is a wee one's trundle-bed. So shut your eyes while mother sings Of wonderful sights that be, And you shall see the beautiful things As you rock in the misty sea, Where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three: Wynken, Blynken, and Nod. References Category:Lullabies Category:Cultural references